Embodiments described herein relate generally to prosthetic heart valves, and apparatus, systems, and methods for delivering a prosthetic device into a heart. More particularly, embodiments described herein relate to apparatus, systems, and methods for implanting and manipulating a prosthetic heart valve and associated components into the heart.
The human heart is responsible for pumping blood around the human body. The human heart is separated into four distinct chambers, and is commonly referenced in terms of the right or left side of the heart. The right side of the heart, including the right atrium and the right ventricle, is responsible for receiving de-oxygenated blood from the body, and then pumping the de-oxygenated blood to the lungs in order to oxygenate the blood. The left side of the heart, including the left atrium and left ventricle, is responsible for receiving oxygenated blood from the lungs, and then pumping the oxygenated blood to various parts of the body. The movement of blood within the chambers of the heart is controlled by four valves: aortic, mitral, pulmonic and tricuspid. These valves open and close constantly, and as such, can be subject to wear and tear and other challenges that affect their performance (e.g., mitral valve regurgitation, prolapse, and/or stenosis), and consequently, the entire circulatory system.
Some known devices for repairing the performance of the heart, such as, for example, the performance of a mitral valve of the heart, can include a prosthetic heart valve. The prosthetic heart valve can be implanted and secured to a native annulus of the heart. In such cases, native leaflets of the heart valve can become disposed between the prosthetic heart valve and the myocardium of the heart. Further, when the native valve leaflets are disposed in such a manner, the native valve leaflets can, for example, interfere with blood flow into and out of the left ventricle of the heart (e.g., interfere with left ventricular outflow tract (LVOT), reduction of effective orifice area (EOA) through the prosthetic heart valve). In some cases, this can occur when the native valve leaflets become at least partially disposed in the flow path defined through the orifice area of the prosthetic heart valve and from the atrium to the ventricle of the heart. In addition, over time, the native valve leaflets can stiffen (e.g., change modulus) due to calcification or the like, resulting in undesirable turbulence, eddies, and/or otherwise undesirable flow profiles within the heart. Even more, such degradation and/or stiffening of the native valve leaflets can, in some cases, cause degradation of the prosthetic heart valve leaflets.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved devices, systems and methods for securing, capturing, controlling, or otherwise manipulating native valve leaflets of a heart valve when a prosthetic heart valve is disposed and operating therein.